


Despite Everything to the Contrary

by punk_alice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_alice/pseuds/punk_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Snape. Snape can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Everything to the Contrary

The boy slowly leaned in for a kiss as a few dark hairs swept his scarred forehead, grease meeting sweat. His vision, albeit blurred due to a lack of trademark circular glasses, could just make out a pale, drawn face in the dimly lit room. A thin lipped, hook-nosed man moved just out of range and earnestly stared down into the boy’s emerald eyes, searching for answers in the darkness of the slytherin dungeons.

"Child, I am not a good man. I am hated and feared for good reason. I have lied as easily as breathing and killed without a trace of remorse. These hands you so genuinely hold are unclean, and no amount of your pity will cleanse them of the blood I have spilled. I tortured and killed to please the Dark Lord, and I am forever stained with his Dark Mark."

He yanked away his hands and thrusted his forearm out to further push the boy from reach. 

"I am more broken and blackened than you can imagine, not to mention many years your senior. Stop wasting your time propositioning me and think. You cannot possibly want what you are so… wantonly… asking."

The green eyed boy had moved closer and took the man’s proffered arm, bunching the comforter as he moved across the bed. Refusing to look away from the man’s steely gaze, he pushed the lank black hairs behind the man’s ear as he spoke.

"You might be a bit broken, but you’re strong. Smart. Right sexy if you feel like it, and sarcastic despite all life spat at you. You think it is pity I feel? Driven by the misdeeds of your youth, you have done more good than most do in a lifetime. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I admire the man I see before me. In fact, I even like him."

He was so close, his breath ghosted across the man’s neck, making him shiver. Despite everything he had just said to the contrary, he wanted nothing more than to give in to the green-eyed temptation sitting on his bed.

The boy continued, murmuring into the man's ear. "I’ve thought long enough, and no amount of your skewed logic and self-loathing can convince me to stop this. You are so incredibly amazing and you can’t even see it. Hell, I don’t think you even know how beautiful your ‘blackened and broken’ soul is to me. You sadistic, stupid bastard, I want you just the way you are, shards and all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
